Problem: $\left(5x + 6\right)\left(-9x + 4\right) = \ ?$
$= 5x \cdot \left(-9x + 4\right) + 6 \cdot \left(-9x + 4\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -45x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -45x^2 + \left( 20x - 54x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -45x^2 - 34x + \left( 6 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -45x^2 - 34x + 24$